Under the moon and stars
by Trickmaster-lilica
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo have been dating for a really long time. One night Eriol decides to do something...one shot R


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.

Tomoyo and Eriol have been already dating each other for 7 years. One day, Eriol asked Tomoyo out for dinner that night. Tomoyo agreed on meeting Eriol that night at around 7:00 at her place. Even though Tomoyo and Eriol have been dating for so long, Tomoyo feels that this night would be different, like something good will happen. She rushed to the phone and dialed her best friends number

Ring

"Hello Kinomoto residence"

"Sakura, this is Tomoyo"

"Oh hi Tomoyo, why did you call?"

"Could you meet me right now in the pastry shop?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanna tell you something important…"

"Is it about you and Eriol?"

"Just please say you'll go there and meet me"

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

Tomoyo arrived there first then shortly after Sakura arrived too. "Okay, what was so important that you need to talk about with me?" Sakura said in anticipation.

"Sakura, I think this will be the night…." Tomoyo said

"The night…"Sakura said, trying to understand what her best friend was saying

"The night he might propose to me, I mean after all we've been together for 7 years"

"Really, that's great! But wait how can you tell"

"Well, he's asked me out to eat with him in the very same restaurant we had our first date…so…it must be a sign, besides when he was talking to me, he sounded different…"

"I'm very happy for you Tomoyo! Well, if it really will happen tonight, don't you think you should get ready…?"

"You're right, I'll go shopping right now until 2:00, and then I'll stop by the spa and parlor then go home and get ready…"

"Sounds good to me, do you want me to come with you?"

"Absolutely Sakura, I really want you to be with me. So, let's go"

SO, Tomoyo and Sakura went shopping, next to the spa, then to the parlor, by the time they were finished, they reached Tomoyo's house and Sakura helped her get ready. By 6:45, Tomoyo looked very beautiful, she wore an elegant black evening gown with a diamond necklace and earrings.

"You look so pretty Tomoyo" Sakura said complementing her friend.

"Thanks Sakura, you helped me so much. In a little while, I'll soon be engaged to Eriol …I just can't believe it really will happen."

"Well, it will, now good luck, I have to go home now, see you tomorrow, oh by the way don't forget to call me later or tomorrow and tell me how it went." Sakura said and later left Tomoyo's house.

_I can't believe it's going to happen in a few hours. I wonder how he will propose, after the meal, before the meal, during the meal, I'm just so excited yet nervous at the same time…_

Tomoyo waited in her living room, then suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She got up from the couch and went to the door. She opened it and saw Eriol, he looked very handsome. "Hey Tomoyo you look really lovely tonight" Eriol told Tomoyo then kissed her at the cheek. "You look very attractive yourself." Tomoyo replied.

"So, let's go now."

"Sure."

They drove off to the restaurant where they were supposed to eat. As soon as they got there a man gave Tomoyo a rose. "Thank you." Tomoyo said. After a while another man gave her a rose and after 5 other men did too. Another man gave her a rose only this time it was a bouquet with a card inserted inside. It read

_We've been together for seven years, please accept these 7 roses as a sign of gratitude and love towards you. –Eriol_

Tomoyo almost burst out into tears after reading this. _Eriol is so sweet and nice to me, he's never done anything like this before, this must be the night! _"Thank you Eriol, this is very sweet of you." Tomoyo said smiling warmly at Eriol. All that Eriol did was smile. They started eating their dinner and after they left the restaurant.

_This is weird…isn't he supposed to give me the ring now….maybe he's just nervous or shy to do it in front of everyone…maybe he'll do it at my house_

They both got into the car and Eriol drove the car to the beach.

_Maybe this is where he'll propose, after a moonlit walk at the beach._

"Eriol, why are we at the beach..." Tomoyo asked him

"Because it is a full moon tonight and it would be a shame not to take a moonlit walk by the beach"

So they both got out of the car and went to the beach. There was really no one there except the two of them. They held each others hands and took a romantic walk at the beach. The sound of the ocean waves made everything sound so serene and tranquil; it was the perfect moment Tomoyo could think of for Eriol to propose to her. Surprisingly, Eriol didn't even bother trying, he didn't propose at all. "Let's get in the car and get you home…" Eriol told Tomoyo "Sure" Tomoyo replied.

_Huh? I just don't get it. Maybe I was wrong about the proposing thing, Oh well, just have to wait for the real thing to happen. Might still be a long time before he proposes._

As soon as they got home Eriol told Tomoyo, "May I use your restroom?"

"Sure, come I'll show you" Tomoyo said leading the way inside.

When they got inside it was really dark, Tomoyo tried flipping on the lights but it just wouldn't. "Hmm….this is weird, why are our lights out….?" Then she noticed light coming from her room upstairs, so she decided to go and see what was happening…"Eriol, come let's-…Eriol?" Eriol was nowhere to be found. _Where did he go?..._

Tomoyo headed upstairs making sure she wouldn't trip on her way up. Then she opened her room and saw a big banner saying **I LOVE YOU TOMOYO**. She was greatly shocked at this and saw by her bed that it was filled with flowers everywhere. Then suddenly she saw a trail of flower petals, which she decided to follow. It lead her to her backyard, it was also pitch black outside, she opened the glass door which lead her outside, as soon as she stepped outside, lights came on, pretty garden lamps turned on, she saw that a perimeter was surrounded with different kinds of flowers, then suddenly music started playing by a small orchestra and a figure came walking out of the darkness. It was Eriol.

_Oh my gosh, what is happening? My heart is racing really fast for some reason…could this be it?_

Eriol came closer to Tomoyo and then bent in front of her, the music stopped, Eriol took out a box from his jacket.

_Oh my gosh, this is it isn't it, my heart fells like doing a somersault right now…_

He opened the box and said, "Tomoyo…Will you marry me?"

Suddenly tears came streaming out of Tomoyo's eyes. She just couldn't believe it's happening right now.

"Yes, I do, Eriol. I will" Tomoyo answered happily with tears still in he eyes.

Eriol put the diamond ring on her finger. Then the music started playing again and the both of them danced together under the moonlight and the stars.

"I love you Eriol…" Tomoyo said

"I love you too Tomoyo…"Eriol said

Author's note: Well, how was it? It's my first one shot so…yeah. Please review


End file.
